


Dance, Baby

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: Fill for the AI7 and Anthemic 'What's Your Fantasy' Kink Meme prompt lyric'Table top or just give me a lap dance'





	Dance, Baby

"Dance for me, baby," Cook said, licking a stripe up his boyfriend's neck, sliding his hand underneath his shirt, curving around his ribcage. He smiled in Archie's warm throat as the skin tensed and jumped under his caress, closing his eyes and inhaling the slight musk that the younger man always seemed to exude in their most sensual moments. He tilted his jaw up and sucked on Archie's earlobe, cradling the boy's hips in his hands and guiding them into a slow, perfect circle, grinding his crotch against Archie's ass and swaying them back and forth. There's a song on in the background, the stereo pouring out noise, but Cook can't even focus on the content, only listening to the beat and Archie's deep, slow breaths. 

"If you get up on that table," Cook murmured, nosing Archie's ear, "and dance for me, I will do whatever you want." One hand strayed to stroke along the front of his boyfriend's pants, firm, confidant strokes and he can feel Archie's dick waking up under his administrations. 

"Cook," Archie hissed, the back of his neck red with embarrassment. "No! I - I don't dance." 

"You do," Cook insisted, pushing Archie up against the table and bending him low, lower, until his chest was pressed against the surface and his ass was jutting out beautifully. "But this will work too," he said with a lusty chuckle, smoothing his hands along Archie's backside, admiring the perfect curve, how utterly _arousing_ it was, even just looking at it. 

"Cook!" Archie snapped, and Cook let him up, turning him so he back was against the table's edge. Archie was pouting at him, his cheeks pink but his pupils dilated. Cook grinned and backed away, hands up, until he plopped down into a chair. He spread his legs a little and leaned back.

"You can get up on that table and strip for me," Cook said, lifting an eyebrow, "or you can give me a lap dance. Your choice baby." Archie's pout went even more outrageous, but he _had_ agreed to fulfill one of Cook's fantasies tonight, one that Cook got to pick. (And Cook liked nothing more than to push Archie's boundaries. He liked seeing the embarrassed little flush, the one that turned more aroused than embarrassed, and he liked seeing the inexperienced Archie turn into someone far more bold and daring, when pushed.) He watched carefully, already reaching down to rub at his cock, which was getting interested. Archie had a moment of disinterest, and then he started forward, towards Cook.

Cook stopped him with a hand. "Wait - you're picking the lap dance?" Archie nodded slowly, licking his lips a little. "I get to call the shots. Unbutton your shirt." He demanded, smiling as Archie scowled at him (sassy) before his long fingers reached up to slowly, slowly undo each button. Cook had seen Archie undress a hundred times before but somehow it was ten times more erotic in this setting, the kitchen lights turned low, Cook in the chair, Archie ten feet away. His eyelashes were lowered, watching his fingers as they moved down his chest, exposing little by little. Cook's breath increased and he shifted, jerking his eyes up as Archie finished undoing the shirt and looked at him. His eyes looked huge and dark, and his pants seemed to hang obscenely low.

"Take off your pants," Cook said, his voice soft. Archie didn't even make a sound, just popped the button on his jeans and dragged the zipper down. It was loud, despite the music. Archie circled his hips sensually and Cook felt himself swallow - he shifted again, curling one hand around the bulge in his pants as Archie wiggled out of his tight pants, the material sliding down smooth and slow and revealing Archie's slim thighs and powerful calves as they were finally kicked off. Cook couldn't stop staring. His boyfriend had an amazing body, he knew that, but it stood out in technicolor tonight. Cook groaned and spread his legs a little more, rubbing more firmly against his now very interested dick. Archie walked towards him, not rushing, just - he moved with the music, his hips rolling and each step soft and determined. Cook could see the heavy weight of Archie's cock in his briefs, and he wanted to put his mouth over the fabric and suck a wet spot, make it so that Archie was fully hard and whining to get sucked, or fucked, or licked. 

As Archie reached him, Cook automatically went to put his hands on him, trying to slide his hands up the smooth thighs that settled on top of his own, but Archie slapped them away. "No touching," he said firmly, and Cook's smiled curled up in the corners. 

"I thought I called the shots?" He asked, but didn't try to touch Archie. His weight was warm and solid across his lap, and he wanted to thrust up and feel the friction. Archie smiled shyly at him - what a paradox - and slid his arms around Cook's neck.

"Not any more," the boy said lowly, and then hitched his body up, thighs tensing as he rolled his body with the music. Cook's throat worked soundlessly, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Archie's face. His eyes were closed, his chin tilted up, his throat pale and exposed. Cook leaned forward and kissed his Adam's apple sweetly, sucking gently until Archie pulled away with a soft noise. He ground his hips down and Cook bit his lip, shifting his own hips to try and work with him, get some sort of friction going. But then Archie pulled back, scooting back (his ass dragging over Cook's erection for one tantalizing moment) until he had enough room to maneuver himself. He turned around (albeit a little gracelessly, but it was sweet) and sat back on Cook's lap again, facing away. One hand slid up into Cook's hair and held him gently as Archie's back pressed up against Cook's chest. Archie spread his thighs and rocked backwards, perfect and just the right angle, and Cook couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Archie's torso and pushed his mouth against Archie's shoulder, sucking a bruising kiss, brushing his lips over the red spot when he pulled away. He held his boyfriend close, thrusting up until their bodies were sliding against each other. He brought one hand up to rub over Archie's chest, pinching and twisting a nipple roughly. Archie gasped and arched against him, humming in contentment.

"You like this," Cook said, sort of surprised. "You _like_ this!" Archie just made a soft, agreeable sound and turned for a kiss, their mouths meeting halfway. Cook licked his way into Archie's mouth, groaning at the heat and eagerness his found there, and tugged Archie's shirt off, smoothing his hands down Archie's smooth shoulders. Archie turned around all the way, back to the original position, his hands working deftly at Cook's belt and buttons until he pulled Cook's cock out.

"Christ," Cook mumbled into Archie's mouth, then kissed him hard, one hand on Archie's ass, the other cupping his sizable bulge. Archie moaned and stoked at Cook's erection firmly, licking at the corners of his mouth and humping forward into Cook's hand. Cook put his hand into his boyfriend's underwear and gripped him loosely, jacking him slow. Archie growled a little and thumbed just beneath Cook's cockhead, and fuck, it was so much harder to think as it got wetter and hotter, breathing against each other, into each other, their arms jerking roughly as they both pushed the limit. Archie moaned and shook, but pressed his face into Cook's neck and sucked at a spot just under his jaw, and Cook was done for. He whined and thrust up and came, his world going weirdly colorful as he spilled over Archie's hand and all over the both of them. He leaned back and panted, watching as Archie licked his palm clean, grinning playfully at Cook. 

"Fuck," he said, and doubled his efforts, kissing the smile right off Archie's fast and not relenting until Archie was mewling and bucking his hips and saying Cook's name over and over and over again.

Cook held Archie against him firmly, rubbing his back as Archie recovered from the aftershocks, both of them breathing fast like they'd just run a marathon. 

"You were so good," he murmured to the younger man, pressing a sweet kiss to his mouth. "So good, so sexy, I'm so fucking lucky," he said, laughing when Archie blushed. How could blush after doing something like that? He stroked a hand through his hair, pushing back the slightly sweaty locks off of Archie's forehead. 

Archie stared at him fondly, his mouth slack and plump and red from the abuse. "So does this mean I can make you do something _I_ want?" He asked, dropping his eyes a little and drawing an idle shape on Cook's chest. 

"Whatever you want," Cook said, drawing his arms tighter around Archie, "I'll do whatever you want."


End file.
